Last Thursday, Gabriela walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 26 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $2.16. Gabriela handed the salesperson $3.99 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${3}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Gabriela received $1.83 in change.